its a wishful exsistence
by magister of oz
Summary: au of ' its a wishful life ' what if Timmy fully accepting not existing and made no attempts to save himself so Jorgen sends him to 5 years prior in the world he doesn't exist with a helpful weapon, how does far in this world and...who is she?
1. Chapter 1: you never miss something

'**game over you win"**

Timmy turner's last words echo through Jorgen's mind as he opened the portal to 'the dimension of kids who improve the world by wishing they were never born' he expected more of a fight to stay as normal but he got no such thing here

as Timmy slowly fell, Jorgen expected him to pull a way to escape but 'hands empty' and fully accepting his fate...he kept falling...

* * *

1 month later...

"this is Chet ubetcha and we are here with the continuing search for young Timmy turner...a young boy who was seen wishing himself not born has disappear without a trace...we go the family and friends of young Timmy. "he wipes a tear remembering his own experiences with Timmy

we see Timmy's room holding severable figures: Mrs. turner, Mr. turner, a.j Johnson, Chester mcbadbat, Mr. bickles, and tootie delise, all bloodshot eyes

Chester and a.j went 1st" we met during kindergarden and the last thing I remember saying to him before he disappear was 'catch ya later'" Chester sobs as a.j continues with his story "I met Timmy and Chester during 1st grade being the 1st friends I ever had and the last thing was throw out a new computer he bought for me just because it was 1 day obsolete" he bows his head in shame" I only wish I can take back that action" he sobs like Chester

bickles stood " Timmy while not the best student was always excited and full of energy, always fun and enjoyable and the last I did with him" he bows like a.j " was get mad at him for not getting paint colors right" he goes into a deadly silence

Mr. and Mrs. Turner and tootie denied commenting but the expressions on face spoke more than could ever say

"the search for young Timmy turner continues and we hope for safe return so please keep hope"

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda went into a deep depression, knowing their godchild was gone forever and their last memories was his argument with Cosmo over not cleaning their fishbowl when they could have just wish it clean and the wish that made him disappear forever

"I'm...so...sorry ...so...very sorry...Timmy"

* * *

Jorgen watch everyone's to this wish and wasn't happy watching all the sadness

"it is true you never miss something until its gone" he said in a depressed tone of voice, him only knowing what really happened to Timmy.


	2. chapter 2 reintroduction to jasper

**alright time for chapter 2 still new at this creative criticism is welcome **

* * *

as Timmy slowly fell, Jorgen expected him to pull a way to escape but 'hands empty' and fully accepting his fate...he kept falling... he didn't like it one bit

"TURNER!" Jorgen used his wand to create a portal " the universe has already been edited to make this reality, and his spirit is to broken to ever return to his real home so please forgive me." Timmy fell in and was transport away

alterative dimmsdale(5 years ago)

Jasper the hobo has having a most splendid time, having discovered a full box of pizza in the trash, thrown away simply because it had the wrong toppings( truly a justifiable action.)

"You never know what these people are gonna throw away!" rejoicing in good fortune, he grab a slice" oh, so warm~" chewing on the 3 meat. so happy, he nearly missed the loud crash behind him, for effect ***CRASH!***

"HM?" what made the noise was thrown into the trash can. curiosity got him to open it and discovered a strange sight: a boy wearing a pink tattered shirt, ripped jeans, torn hat, and dirty shoes " is he dead?" then he notice something even stranger than that: a rather large silver key with a golden handle( I wanted this so sorry)" how much I can get for that?" as the boy began to stir " kid you alright?"

"Umm.. where am I?" the boy asked "in the trash." jasper said, looking up "you took quite a spill, kid."

"Huh? Why?" the boy continue to ask questions "you must have fell off the roof since you fell down." jasper informs

"oh? I do remember falling down so that must have been it." " 'must have' what do you mean..." noticing a red wound on the side of his head " you must hit your pretty badly." giving him a dirty yellow scarf "here to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks ummm.." not knowing his name " The name's jasper, you?" rubbing his head, he try's to remember "ummm... it's...uh...Timmy, I think." remembering his name took a lot of him to do "so...what were ya doing up there?" both taking a seat by the pizza box and jasper's boxes "I cant remember but I think I was running from something." he look at the pizza hungrily, jasper sees this " Its alright,grab a slice ,so a runaway, eh?" inquiring more about Timmy

"Yeah but I don't know why?" he say while taking in the aroma of pizza "Boy, this is good, feels like haven't ate in a long time." he declared, ripping apart the slice. jasper sees through the rips in shirt and sees he's literally skin and bones. Timmy seeing jasper not eating, asks "So, you live here?" "yeah, wait here for a sec." jasper looks a trash pile and pulls out a short sleeve black and white hoodie "here to keep warm." he hands the hoodie and timmy puts it on "well I think this can work."

jasper grabs a few spare boxes "you can stay here, timmy." "thanks." he begins walking to the boxes as jasper asks " hey kid forget this?" handing over the big key "what's this?" timmy said confused while holding and looking over it "no idea, was found with you in the trash." while looking over the key, a voice whispered into his ear '~keyblade~'

"keyblade?" he repeats and jasper hears it "so that's what's called, hmm well time for shut eye." he said before falling asleep

"yeah." he lays down inside the boxes. near the box, he finds a thrown away English to Japanese dictionary "well this might be interesting."

* * *

alright before saying something kingdom hearts keyblade being here, look through other stories here, it isn't the 1st one

read rate and review


	3. time for action!, jogens in trouble!

**was busy with a new story so meh...**

* * *

It's been a week since I met jasper and I really like this life

dumpster diving and teaching me to light fires with a stick has been a few of the great life lessons he has shown me. people talk about us like we're poor suffering creatures but,...I don't mind this life

I've taking a liking to strolling through the park and observing some of the weird stuff here... I mean, while adults shrug off the apparent FREAKING ICE CREAM FALLING FROM THE SKY! I'm the only one who seems to remember events like at the end of the day, oh well there was free ice cream to eat.

today while on my stroll, I noticed a large group of people gathering mostly little kids. I walk over and see what's the causing the ruckus, and it wasn't what I was I was expecting: a little Asian girl in a plain white dress, short black hair, a purple headband and sandal's,...she was cute for a kid, but I'm not a perv; I ask a guy right next to me "hey, who is she?" the following reaction kinda scare me...

the large group parted like I was Moses and began to whisper around me, the guy practically shouted "that girl is the heiress of the tang group!" a young kid came up as well "and she's pretty cute and rich too!" and kicked in the shins! "and I well defend her honor for a spot as her boyfriend!" damn child abuse laws...I really wanna kick this kids ass

"you know," rubbing my leg "if she's so rich and important, you would never get the time of DAY!" as I smash my hand on the little crap's head, only thing I can do; he starts crying...really, I get outta there before his parents come; I'm really hungry, time to dumpster dive!

the restaurant 'mike e' mozzarellas' has dumped today's trash and time to eat! as I scavenged, I find a few pizza crusts and some sauce not bad if I have to say, as I look down and find an interesting item: a crown necklace on a chain "well,...it would be wasteful to leave it here." as I take it with me

I return to the park as the sun's starting to set, after my dinner, I see the little girl there still, I look of at the parking lot to see a limousine with a Asian man in a suit and a pretty Asian women calling after the girl as they depart

"look likes they got their priorities straight..." I grumble at the sight, "oh well... what could possibly go wrong?" as if the universe screwing me over, a white van came right through the park "that..." I watched as they grabbed her, kicking and screaming, and took her away...

"shit!" I run back to my cardboard box an grabbed the keyblade 'can't be showing this thing around down' and see the van going down the street, I see her parent distraught at the fact, her dad running thru his hands thru his hair and her mother sobbing as she calls someone 'the police maybe'

I use a rope and tie the keyblade to my back and run after the bastards "I don't wanna be a hero,...but if I don't who will."

* * *

**main dimension**

Cosmo and Wanda come pleading with Jorgen once more to see if can do anything about timmy

"Jorgen, please we know you sent timmy to the 'world where kids wished they were not ever born' and you kept everyone's memories to punished them, but can you please do anything..."

as they've pleading about the subject for weeks, Jorgen's conscious has been telling him to tell them...it's time "puny fairies,...I have a confession.." they look up from tears "turner...isn't in the 'wwkwtwneb'... he's in another dimension..." all hell broke loose

Wanda's hair erupted in a large wild fire "care to explain..." in a demonic time

*gulp*

* * *

**yeah short but I'm worrying about my other story 'the assistant has a tail' please check it out **

read rate and review


End file.
